Fake Relationship
by katraj0908
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been best friends since they were little. Tobias has been getting a little too much girl attention for his taste so he asks Tris if she would be his fake girlfriend. High school setting. I don't own Divergent!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent, I'm not the amazing Veronica Roth! **

"You're my best friend Tobias, it would just be too weird!" I tell him as we're driving home from school.

"It wouldn't be weird, we'd act just the same as we usually would only people will be thinking we're dating." He says.

"No they'll be expecting us to be doing _things_." I say glaring at him.

"But since we were raised in such conservative households we can just say that we aren't very big fans of PDA and just stick with handholding! Come on these girls are bugging me!" He gives me his best puppy dog look, he's perfected it ever since we've been kids.

I look into his dark blue eyes for a few seconds, "Fine! I'll do it."

"Yes, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." He gives me a hug and then walks across the yard to his house.

The next morning I wake up and remember the conversation I had with Tobias last night. _Guess I should look decent today then._ I get up, take a shower, put on black jeans with a black tank and leather jacket then I go to the mirror to do my hair and makeup. It's gotten longer than I usually have it so I decide to put it in a fishtail braid. My make up is simple mascara and lip gloss.

I race down the stairs and see that I have five minutes before Tobias is scheduled to pick me up, so I just take my vitamins and a granola bar, my mother notices, "Tris you should really eat something more than that."

"I would but Tobias is going to be here any second."

"Tobias is picking you up, why?" Caleb asks, god why does he have to snoop into other people's conversations.

"Because we're kind of going out now." I'm greeted with silence until I hear a knock on the door. "That's him. I'll see you guys later." I almost run to the door.

"Hey." Tobias says while leaning against the door frame.

"Don't 'Hey' me. My family is completely shocked that I'm going out with you." We start walking towards his car, he holds the door open for me as I get in.

He smiles, "Ahh they'll get used to it!"

We listen to the radio, but when we're at the stop light at the school I ask, "What if something bad happens with those girls?"

He laughs, "Ahh nothing happens, but if it does you're braver than you think and I'll be there to help you." He gets out of the car and walks to my side to open my door. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grumble, which just makes him laugh.

Walking hand in hand raises some speculation I can tell from some people who then begin to whisper with the person closest to them, but Tobias and I just continue to our lockers which just happen to be right next to each other. Then our friends walk up to us.

Christina is the first to talk, "Oh. My. God. Why are you guys holding hands." Christina is my best girl friend.

"Well Four and I kind of just started going out." I say using his nickname for the sake of our friends. Right when I say that I see money flying around between people.

"What's going on?" Tobias asks.

"Oh, we all had bets on whether you guys would ever go out," Zeke, Tobias' best friend says. "I bet that you guys would."

Both Tobias and I are shocked and we must look hilarious because everyone bursts into laughter, "Come on Tris, let's go to gym." Tobias says.

"Sounds good." The only problem is that all of our friends have gym as well, so as we're walking away our friends are just a few steps behind us. Giggling.

"God they are so annoying." I whisper to Tobias, especially when I notice that I'm not just receiving giggles from my friends but glares from girls in the hallway.

"I know, but it will get better once they're used to the idea, right?" He whispers back.

I'm not so sure but I agree with him nonetheless, "Right."

Finally we reach the gym, but Tobias and I have to separate to get dressed. I walk straight for the locker room and to my locker, but I already see people surrounding it, "So Tris, how long have you and Four been going on?" Lauren asks. I see a flash of jealousy in her eyes.

All the girls in the locker room are either next to me or at their lockers eavesdropping, "We were just hanging out and he asked me out." I shrug and start to change, "If you don't mind I really don't want to be tardy."

"It's just that, no offense, but you probably weren't his first choice." I stare at her, how dare she.

The other girls gasp and I glare, "Well even if that is true, at least I am one of his choices." And I turn my back to her and continue to change.

I change next to Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna who I know will always have my back. When we're all done changing and walking out Shauna starts talking, "That bitch! How dare she say that! You are worth 10 of her!"

I shrug, "I was expecting this when I started going out with Four." We reach the main gym and all the guys are already out there, Tobias smiles at me and I walk over. "Guess what?"

"What?" He asks.

"Lauren was a bitch to Tris and Tris was totally bad ass back." I don't think Christina could hold herself back.

"Is that true?" Tobias asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I'll tell you more later, but I think Coach Amar is trying to get our attention."

"Right."

Gym is my favorite class, it's where I find peace and then Coach Amar starts to talk, "Okay class first thing we're going to do is push-ups. I'll tell you when to stop." So we start, I'm pretty good at these, but I know that a lot of the class can't do a proper push-up so after a minute Coach Amar stops us, "Stop,stop! You call those push-ups?! Who can show me a proper push-up?" No one volunteers. "Fine, Four, you can show us a proper push-up."

Tobias walks up and demonstrates a proper push-up and I watch as his muscles contract and expand, then Coach Amar breaks me from my daze, "Your back needs to remain straight even with weight on it, Prior!"

"Hmmm?" I ask.

"Come sit on his back." I hear giggling all around me.

"Umm, okay." I walk to Tobias and sit down.

"Not like that Prior, lay down on his back!" Hysterical laughter from my friends now. My face turns red. "Okay Four. Prior. You're done." Tobias collapses beneath me before I can get up so I'm laying on top of him.

"What the heck Four!" I say his nickname just in case someone over hears.

"Ahhh they're expecting this! Now get up you're squishing me."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"You fat? No." He starts laughing and I get off of him and stand up. "Come on, let's see what the rest of the class holds for us." Then he stretches his hand out for me to hold and I take it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Divergent! Veronica Roth does! Also I want to say that I got the idea for this fan fiction from IHeartUCato**. **I thought the idea was so brilliant I wanted to try it out myself, so go look at her story too! :D**

The rest of the morning goes by without incident, just some odd looks and glares, the only other class I have with Tobias is art, which is last period.

Our gang meets up at lunch and Tobias and I just sit down next to each other Marlene says, "What, no hello kiss!?"

"A kiss is not something you do in public." I say, Tobias nods along with me.

The table is engulfed with laughter, but it's Uriah who starts talking first, "Are you serious?"

"That's what we were taught at home." Tobias says.

"I don't know what century you're stuck in, but kisses are now deemed okay to be done in public." Uriah says.

I turn to Tobias and give him my best "I told you so" look and then say, "We still don't believe in PDA. Besides _why _do you want to see us kissing?" I ask.

"It's just that you guys are acting the exact same that you did before you were in a relationship. If you were in a relationship you'd be acting a little more gooey towards each other." Uriah says.

"You do realize that Four and I are the least 'gooey' people you will ever meet, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but seriously, you seem more like friends than anything." That gets some nods from the others at the table.

"Everyone has a different type of relationship guys." Tobias says.

"Not as platonic as yours though." Zeke says. "We'll just have to see how it goes at the party this Friday."

"What party?" Tobias asks.

"Uriah and Zeke's Party Extravaganza!" Uriah says with more enthusiasm I though was possible for a person.

"Oh yay, a party." I say.

"What you don't like parties?" Zeke asks.

"What? What's not to like about drunk, gyrating teenagers?" Sometimes I wonder if they can actually see the sarcasm floating around me.

"Well it isn't just going to be a 'gyrating' party Tris!" Zeke says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Guess you'll have to show up to see." Then he plunges his fork into some cake. "Man, I seriously could not live without cake." Our conversation then moves onto what our favorite types of food are.

"Four, what about you?" Will asks.

"Oh, probably scrambled eggs." I give him a grin. That is everyday breakfast at most Abnegation households, our neighborhood.

"Ewwww. Scrambled eggs are gross!" Christina says.

"Hey I didn't say anything when you said your favorite food was deep dish pizza, I mean seriously? Isn't it the same thing as pizza?"

"NO! How dare you diss the deep dish pizza!" Everyone is laughing and then the bell rings.

I stand up with Christina, we've got math next together. "So any progress with Will yet?" I ask Christina. Will is walking a few paces behind us with the rest of the guys in our group though he'll be in math with us.

"No, I'm not even sure if he likes me!" She looks at me sadly.

"Are you kidding!? You should see how he looks at you sometimes, maybe something will happen at Uriah and Zeke's party on Friday." I nudge her.

She blushes, "Maybe and maybe we'll see the two most conservative kids in our group get hot and heavy as well!"

Now it's my turn to blush and change the subject, "Oh look math, how interesting?"

Christina bursts into laughter, "Yes math is interesting Tris, see you use the number _Four_ a lot! Like multiplying…exponents…division. Hehe oh I heard this good joke this other day! You can add the bed, subtract Four's clothes, divide Four's legs, and hope you don't multiply!"

"Christina, that barely makes any sense." I say.

"Oh come on, don't make me explain the joke because then it won't be funny!"

"It wasn't funny in the first place!" I say.

"What wasn't funny in the first place?" Will asks.

"Oh I was just making some math jokes about Four." Christina says.

"Oh, hey guys how are math and sex the same?"

"How Will?" Christina asks.

"If my hands aren't enough, I end up using my head." Will laughs.

I find myself a little uncomfortable. I've never been comfortable when the topic of sex has come up, but both Will and Christina are laughing so I join in. Awkwardly.

Will and Christina are still laughing when our teacher Mr. Max walks in, "Okay class today we're going to be working on sine graphs…" He's greeted with moans from the rest of the class.

An hour later we're released from math and then I go to art, my other class with Tobias.

"Hey how was math?" Tobias asks.

"Christina and Will were making sexual math jokes about you." I say.

He tenses, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it's probably going to get bad now that we're going out." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah, well we better get on drawing before Tori sees."

I love drawing, I've always drawn, ever since I was little. My parents discouraged me from drawing because it was selfish, but I would keep in secretly in my room and draw at night. Right now I'm drawing three ravens when Tori walks up behind me, "Nice drawing Tris, how'd you get this idea?"

I look down at the ravens, there are three of them, "They each represent a member of my family. I have no idea why I drew ravens though and not just their faces."

"I think it's deep," I look up at her in confusion. "Ravens can represent courage, truth, and change. All that takes place within a family."

I see Tobias looking at me out of the corner of his eye, but I ignore him, "I guess." Shrugging my shoulders and go back to my drawing as Tori moves onto the other students in our class.

"What are you drawing Tobias?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm drawing a mirror…or attempting to." The assignment is to draw something about your family or childhood.

"A mirror?"

"Yeah, since I was never able to look in the mirror when I was younger and if I did…" He doesn't need to continue I already know the stories of his abuse and I don't need to hear it again.

"Ah, yeah. I wasn't able to look in the mirror either." And with that we leave it. I think that picture is better suited for the assignment than my ravens. A mirror. A reflection of what our lives could have been or could be still.


End file.
